


Showered in Love

by mrdmonster



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster
Summary: A consolation prize for waiting.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947229
Kudos: 20





	Showered in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're under 18 (or you don't like what is in the tags) please consider reading something else.  
> I'm not trying to gatekeep or tell you what you can or cannot read but this (and other kinktober works) are explicit. Just because something is on the internet for you to find does not mean you are required to read it.  
> The Archive is a wonderful place but it is an archive- you must curate your own experiences. If that includes my own works, thank you so much but if not, that is perfectly fine.  
> Mind the tags, mind the rating, and remember that you are free to stop reading this fic at any point it stops being entertaining.  
> Thank you for your time and consideration,  
> mrdmonster

“Charles, stop. This room is filthy.” They’d been away from the mansion for a few days, a new mutant appeared on Cerebro and the lovers decided to take the mission and a long weekend. They’d determined that the child was safe with her family who had their information if their situation ever changed. The pair had gotten about two hours away from home before neither one could manage to keep their eyes open enough to drive the last leg. 

The hotel they were in was the first one above hell hole Erik could find and they had passed out curled around one another before managing to even remove their shoes. Now that it was morning, the older man was glad that they’d not laid on the bed in anything less than pants and jackets. Rooms like this, and some even worse, had been relatively normal fare for him years ago but now he had Charles and the kids and a  _ home _ , which was why he was currently attempting to dissuade the younger mutant from his amorous overtures. 

Although he’d told his lover to stop, Erik hadn’t expected him to actually pull away at the words in order to continue their conversation. He turned, unsure what to expect but it wasn’t a smile that screamed ‘my heart is melting’ when gazed upon. Charles reached out and cupped a stubbled cheek before pulling their faces closer for a kiss. When it reached its natural end they sat side by side on the bed, heads touching and just living in the moment. 

“What was that for?” Erik felt boneless in the arms of his lover, those confident hands dragging down long arms and entangling their fingers, pulling both hands up and laying a kiss to his knuckles.

They stay wrapped in each other’s arms while Charles takes time to order his thoughts, not addressing the question but answering the root of it in earnest. “It is your home, you know that right? You’ll always be welcome.” 

This time it’s Erik who melts and pulls them together for a kiss. “Home for me is wherever you are, Charles.” It’s a soft confession from the older man and he hopes the telepath will be as soft in his response. 

“Enough to convince you to fuck me here in this room?” It was too much to hope for but it’s one reason Erik can’t help but love him. 

There’s a ghost of a smile on his face when he delivers his answer. “Absolutely not,” he stared at Charles chewing on dusky lips while continuing, “but I could be persuaded once we get home. Is that acceptable, Schatz?”

“Sounds like a plan.” They’re out of the room and on the way home in short order, ignoring the majority of their normal morning ablutions to facilitate a quick departure. Plus, the bathroom was somehow dirtier than the room itself and did nothing to encourage hotel occupants to tarry. 

Driving the remaining distance was torture. Erik can feel his skin crawling from the memory of the subpar hotel and he  _ knows _ that Charles must feel the same. The poor young man hasn’t been able to sit still for five minutes and his hands twitch every so often like they’re a moment away from scratching an itch. Their conversation was stilted, guilt clouding one party while the other floated on a perpetual cloud of joy but their hands were tangled in one way or another the whole time.

Once home he threw the car into park and tore the keys out, racing up the stairs and ignoring everyone and everything else. Erik was desperately trying to rip off his shirt at the bathroom door when he feels eyes on him. Charles was standing at the door to their room, much too far away as a thoughtful look crossed his face. “I can shower somewhere else if…”

The older man’s long legs devoured the meager distance in the blink of an eye and he pulled Charles into the room before closing the door and attacking the clothes holding the memory of their dirty crash pad against delicate skin. He wasn’t the telepath in their relationship but everything about the morning they’d had told Erik that  _ this _ was the right choice. 

“Stay,” he reached out with his abilities to turn on the water, preparing the water for their inevitable inelegant entrance. Naked in record time, he lead them straight under the water before devouring that smart mouth. Once the younger man was breathless, Erik trapped him against the wall and took his time washing the telepath with gentle hands in direct opposition to his aggressive mouth. Charles reciprocated to the best of his ability, trapped as he was, and together they’re both free from the sense memory of their hotel room. 

But the warm water and gentle touches had given them a completely different problem to deal with. Just when Erik was about to suggest taking their tryst to the bed, Charles turned to press his chest to the wall and wiggled his hips, wicked smile matching wicked words, “Don’t make me beg, darling.” 

Not one to deny Charles anything, he curled his body close to his lover to whisper in his ear, “I will remind you that a  _ very  _ different order coming from your mouth just the other day. But I can accommodate.” Meanwhile, one foot nudged the smaller man’s legs further apart. He laid a line of kisses down his lover's spine, kneeling upon reaching the tail bone to abuse pale cheeks. The soft encouragement from the younger man was endlessly enticing so he abandoned the mission of further marking Charles and instead parted those cheeks, diving right in. 

It’s hard for Erik to decide if he was lucky that Charles was telepathic or if the ability to moan loud enough to wake the dead while simultaneously cursing a blue streak directly into his head was tedious. The hand curled in his hair pulled him closer, a dirty vocal moan complimented with a mental order of  _ more. _ And he had his answer, it was far from tedious; it was at the least beguiling if not any combination of alluring, seductive, and downright bewitching. 

The telepath rewarded his thoughts with images of watching the magnetokenitic fucking himself with a specially crafted dildo; affirming that the younger mutant did, in fact, believe the same of Erik. So, in thanks, he slipped long fingers into Charles’ ever relaxing hole right alongside his tongue while one hand gripped seductively roiling hips. 

It didn’t take long to stretch him out, their bodies well used to the action but Erik took an extra few minutes to drive his lover deeper into the throws of pleasure. Charles released short locks from his fingers in a silent signal to get on with it so the older man pulled his fingers out and laid a kiss on top of a previously brutalized area of asscheek. His powers summoned the one bottle of lube designed for this specific purpose, the telepath whining and wiggling in petulance, demanding continued attention regardless of Erik's current actions. 

With the lube in hand, he doesn’t hesitate to insert a thick glob into the well-stretched passage before coating himself and holding the greasy hand under the showerhead to wash the excess off. Minus the lube, Erik turned Charles around to lay messy kisses on the man’s open mouth until they could coordinate the movement that would pin the smaller man’s back to the wall, body supported only by his lover. The grips on the floor of the shower meant the act was far more likely to succeed even though both men had proven their ability to suspend and fuck one another on dry land.

But fucking in the shower was special, every movement careful and slower than on any other occasion, kissing until their lips were sore and kissing more. The heat of the water was relaxing and acted like an additional barrier between who they were for each other and who they had to be for everyone else. Their scents mingled and were carried by the steam, sounds of pleasure amplified by the enclosed area, and bodies moving in tandem towards a common goal. It was an island of peace and perfection surrounded by a sea of love and acceptance that provided shelter from the unforgiving world beyond. 

Erik reached his end first, the release a slow continuous flow that didn’t leave his hips stuttering but instead allowed the same languid thrusting he’d been employing the entire time. Charles hadn’t touched himself the entire time, content to just  _ feel _ his lover especially since the older mutant couldn’t rearrange them to touch unless they wanted to end up on the floor. 

He swallowed the moan signaling the magnetokinetic’s release with a kiss, drawing his hands from those broad shoulders to lean back further into the wall and give cool grey eyes a show. He spent an admittedly excessive amount of time teasing his nipples, Erik’s encouragement driving the telepath’s actions. “Come on, Schatz. Do you think I could make you cum just from abusing your sensitive chest? We could find out,” he gave himself an extra aggressive twist and pull at the tease but a high whine escaped following the rest of the idea. “Get them so sore you would not be able to wear a shirt for days."

And at that moment, he wanted nothing more than that scenario. But first, they had to get  _ out of the shower _ so Charles took his cock in hand and dragged his release out in vicious pulls, Erik’s voice in his ear, “You are the loveliest creature I have ever met. There you are, go ahead. You are so close.” 

Erik gave the younger man as long as he needed to recover, strong legs feeling the stretch of their most recent activity but still steady. When Charles’ feet were on the floor he’s maneuvered into the shower spray to be washed off and out, too cum drunk to do much more than stand. But Erik relished moments like this, to be able to show his love and have it be understood since saying the words was something he struggled with. 

They’re both clean when he swaddled Charles in one of their ridiculously fluffy towels and carried him to their bed, lube bottle bobbing behind like a bewitched object finding its own way home and the shower turned off with a single thought and tug. Erik curled up on the bed around the telepath where he's determined they’ll stay until the outside world deigns to disturb this peace they’ve created within one another. 


End file.
